Rockman: The Forgotten Link
by tsukasa030
Summary: After Duo's departure things were supposed to settle down. Now Netto's having strange dreams and a blonde Hylian is calling out to him for help. Rockman.EXELegend of Zelda crossover
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

**Rockman: The Forgotten Link**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

(Hylian)

Prologue

Sleeping in his bed the young NetSavior Netto Hikari tossed and turned. In his dream were images of a hideous man with green skin, images of three golden triangles, a blonde haired women in a pink dress, a village of little children with no adults in sight, and many other strange places that Netto had never been before. Despite never having been to those places they all seemed familiar and some of the images were comforting.

Slowly the young Hikari began to wake mostly due to a certain blue navi shouting at the top of his digital lungs. "Netto Hikari! WAKE UP! Are you listening to me?", said the voice.

_"Hnnn...five more minutes Rockman."_, he thought knowing that he older brother wouldn't quit until he was up. He often wondered if Saito had made a recording and played that every morning. Given that it sounded almost identical he was guessing that that was the case. (Just five more minutes Rockman.), he said causing the navi to fall into a state of confusion and blissful silence. Well blissful for Netto that is, but it didn't last long.

"Netto-kun what did you just say? That's it I know he's still asleep.", said the navi looking through the computer. He found the volume control and quickly raised it to it's maximum setting, "NETTO-KUN WAKEUP OR ELSE YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Netto jumped in surprise into a sitting position in his bed rubbing his eyes with the back of his left hand. (Alright, already. I'm up. Jeez turn the volume down will you.)

Rockman stared at his younger brother not really sure what to make of the strange language Netto was speak eventually he just thought that Netto was trying to worm five more minutes out of him. However he knew those five minutes would turn into thirty minutes to an hour if he caved even a little. "Nice try Netto, but you're still going to have to get up...and stop muttering gibberish. This is the first time that you've actually awakened this early, so with any luck you'll make it to school on time.", he said.

Netto growled a little and muttered, (That's a cheap shot.)

Rockman heard the words and used his programming to search for any foreign languages his brother **might** have picked up with his knowledge. The search couldn't find a match for the words, so Rock concluded that his brother must be half asleep. _"Strange though, he speaks whatever it is so fluently. But it's not in my database, so it must be some kinda gibberish."_, he thought to himself.

Finally Netto got up, dressed, and headed down stairs for breakfast.

* * *

When Haruka first saw Netto walk into the room she nearly dropped the pan of eggs that she was working on. True, she was surprised that Netto was actually up on time, but the thing that startled her the most was something about her youngest eyes. _"I must be imagining things. Netto's eyes are brown, not blue. Must drink more coffee."_, she thought, _"One look and it'll prove that I'm imagining things."_ She took a quick glance at her son just as he sat down and turned his face back towards her.

The young NetSavior was caught the strange behavior of his mother quickly. _"She's so obvious."_, he thought seeing her trying to be discreet about her quick glances. What confused him was why she was looking at him like he'd grown another head.

"Good morning Netto, Sweetheart.", greeted Yuuichiro Hikari as he entered the dinning room. He stopped when he saw his wife staring at their son and he instantly thoughts, _"Oh dear God, please tell me that Netto was just kidding about getting that tattoo."_ The elder Hikari moved around the table to see what was wrong when his wife said, "Look at his eyes."

Netto blinked several times before turning to Yuuichiro and asking, "What's wrong with my eyes?"

Yuuichiro looked into the soft brown eyes and then turned a confused look to his wife. "Nothing's wrong with them...unless of course I'm missing something here."

Haruka moved next to her husband and stared at her son. His eyes were brown again, but she swore to herself that she couldn't have been imagining it that last time. Deciding that it was just best to brush the incident aside she said, "I guess I just imagined it, but...for a second I thought that your eyes had...well that they had turned blue."

Yuuichiro and Netto looked at each other before getting up and fixing her another cup of coffee. They handed it to her and Rockman said, "Drink. You need this mama."

_"Maybe they're right. I mean it's not possible for someone's eyes to change color like that."_, she thought while accepting the coffee.

While Haruka sipped her coffee Netto got flashes of a strange boy standing with a large sword. They boy's body was cloaked in shadows, but one thing stood out of the darkness...deep blue eyes. _"Who is that?"_, he wondered while he'd unknowingly sent the image across the 'link' to his twin.

Saito saw the image in Netto's mind and didn't really know what to make of it. The shadowy figure only made the elder twin feel that something big was coming just over the horizon and that whatever it was Netto was going to get dragged into it just like every other evil force that came their way. _"Be strong Netto-kun and I'll protect you as always."_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or The Legend of Zelda.

**Rockman: The Forgotten Link**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

(Hylian)

**Chapter 1**

Netto was rushing towards the school as always trying to make it on time. "Netto-kun I told you not to have those last four helpings of curry.", said Rockman in his 'I told ya so' voice.

"Oh shut it Rockman. That's not gonna help me now is it?", responded Netto as he narrowly avoided a collision with an elderly woman and her dog. "That was close." The teen continued to speed towards the 'prison' as he called it some many times a day.

As the brunette made it to the school gates he saw Meiru waiting there for him. "Netto hurry up or we're going to be late.", she shouted at him. The red head smiled thinking that Netto may actually be at school on time when she looked back at him to see that he was skating too fast to stop. Even worse was that he was traveling straight towards her and couldn't turn without throwing himself on the rocky pavement.

Time seemed to slow down for both humans and their NetNavis. _"I've gotta do something fast or else Meiru's going to be hurt."_, he thought just before he was to impact with Meiru. Then everything went blank for the young NetSavior.

* * *

_Netto awoke to see himself no longer at the school but someplace that he'd never been before. He found himself lying inside of a huge church like place with huge stone pillars supporting the ceiling and an altar near the wall on the opposite side of the open door. Directly underneath him stretching only slightly into the room was a silky red rug and in the center of the large room was a large pedestal with three triangles forming a larger triangle._

_The teenager approached the altar after seeing three lights shrining over it. Upon reaching the alter the shining lights revealed themselves as three floating jewels each encrusted with gold. One was green, the middle one was red, and the last was blue. As he looked past the altar he saw a passage way behind it and over the passage was the triangles again._

_Summoning his courage the teen moved around the altar and slowly entered the passage way. Once he entered the passage he found himself in another large room with a number of stairs leading up to another pedestal at the far end of this room, but unlike the last one this one lacked the triangles. Instead it had a beautiful sword sticking out of it. The one window in that room was shining down directly on the well crafted blade._

_As he looked closer at the sword he noticed that it had the triangles near the base of the blade on both sides. "What is this symbol? It seems to be everywhere.", he muttered walking closer to the blade._

_"It's called 'The Triforce'.", said a strong masculine voice._

_Netto jumped away from the blade and started searching the room that he could've sworn had been empty when he entered it. "Maybe I missed a secret passage or something.", he thought. One quick look around the room proved that theory wrong. "Where are you?", he asked feeling vulnerable right then._

_The voice laughed and it's owner stepped out of the shadows behind the sword. "I'm right here. Always have been.", the unexpected guest replied._

_Netto glanced over the new guy standing in the room. He inwardly cursed that he hadn't seen this guy sooner. He had blonde hair and soft blue eyes. This new guy was taller than Netto and very well built. Netto could easily see all of the muscle and hoped that he wouldn't have to fight this guy. He was apparently in his late teens and wore a green tunic over a white shirt and pants. He had leather gloves over both hands and had silver gauntlets over the gloves. The blonde wore snug leather boots and had a green hat on his head. What really caught Netto's attention was what was sticking up next to the hat. There on both sides of the warrior's head were pointy ears._

_When the brunette's eyes settled on the ears the warrior growled and said through gritted teeth, "I'm...not...an...elf."_

_Netto smiled nervously and backed up as far as he could towards the exit. When he reached where the door was he found a solid wall in it's place. He looked around frantically hoping to find a way out and found nothing but walls on all sides. "Who are you and how did you do that?", Netto demanded accusingly._

_The blonde sighed and replied, "My name isn't important right now. And that door vanished as soon as you entered the room. I don't know why." The warrior continued to eye Netto and saw how unsettled he was. "I'm not going to hurt you, but I do need your help."_

_It seemed to do the trick as Netto visibly relaxed a little. "Go on.", said the brunette._

_"There is a powerful evil growing in your world. An evil which was ultimately responsible for my death and exile from my homeland.", said the blonde. He motioned for Netto to have a seat and watched as the other teen sat down on the other side of the pedestal. He tried not to smirk, but couldn't help himself. "A long time ago a being known as Ganondorf went after the power of the gods that we call 'The Triforce'. He was only able to capture one piece of it while I have another and the princess has the final piece. After sever years and six months of hell me and my friends were finally able to seal the darkness away in the sacred realm. But as you know from experience...evil never stays gone forever. Ganondorf returned forty years later untouched by time while I had aged past my prime. He again tried to take over my world and I stopped him again, but this time it came a terrible price."_

_Netto could see that the proud warrior was fighting back his tears. The young Hikari forgot his fear of the blonde and moved closer. "What happened? What was the price?", he asked trying to coax out a response._

_The blonde took a deep breath and his lower jaw quivered with sadness. Finally he spoke, "All of my friends died that day and I lost my own life as well. Evil was beaten back, but price was steep."_

_"But you're here, alive now.", Netto objected reaching towards the other teen. When his hand reached the warrior his hand passed right through the flesh and Netto felt a tingling sensation in his hand where it was inside of the other guy's arm and back. "What the..."_

_"The evil has come to your world to make it his own. Be wary Netto or else you'll suffer the same fate as I.", said the strange boy before he faded away._

_Netto felt himself being shaken, but saw nothing holding him. He could hear whispers saying, "Netto snap out of it." and "Are you sure that he's ok?" With a bright flash the ancient temple vanished for the Hikari's sight and he heard another whisper, "My name...is Link."

* * *

_

When Netto came to he found himself holding Meiru bridal style and many students surrounding them. Mrs. Mariko walked over to them with shock plainly visible on her face. "Netto what happened?", said asked.

Netto looked to Meiru and realized just how close his lips were to hers. With a lot sputtering and blushing he dropped Meiru on the ground and back up. "I...I...don't ask me. I don't know.", he said rambling.

Meiru stood up glaring at Netto and said, "That's no way to treat a lady. Really Netto and after you just saved me."

Now the brunette was even more confused. "I saved you? How? When?", he asked.

Roll's hologram appeared over Meiru's shoulder. "When you almost ran her over.", said the navi. The pink navi smiled and said, "When you were about to crash into her you scooped her up instead and back flipped off of the school wall. It was very impressive given that it was you doing it. I didn't know that you were so good with the acrobatics and don't go off thinking that I didn't notice how you were looking at Meiru. I thought that you were about to devour her face or something."

"ROLL!", shouted both blushing teens. Rockman whom had seen and heard the whole couldn't stop himself from snickering at his little brother's predicament. Having spent his entire life with Netto he'd never witnessed such a degree of skill from his little brother. It was too well executed to have been done by his twin and yet the recent display of skill proved otherwise.

Mariko made matters worse for the embarrassed teens by saying, "Now Netto, Meiru you both know the school's policy on such displays. If you want to romance each other do so on your on time and off campus."

The two teens started to object, but they were silenced when Mariko ordered everyone back into the school. As Netto was walking into the main building he realized that it must've been Link that took control of his body and performed those actions while they were speaking to each other in that dreamworld. On one hand he wanted to thank Link for preventing Meiru from getting hurt and on the other he wanted to strangle the blonde for holding Meiru bridal style using his body.

* * *

Once everyone was seated in the classroom Rockman and Netto noticed the glare that the young Hikari was getting from Dekao as well as the Yaito's mischievous smile. _"Yep, Netto's going to die before this is over with."_, thought Rockman.

The NetSavior saw Dekao cracking his knuckles and knew that the larger boy was going to kill him for something that technically wasn't his fault. After all it had been Link that held Meiru, not him.

Thankfully for Netto Mariko came to his rescue. "Alright class as you all know I've been planning a field trip in regard to our current history topics. Tonight I want all of you to get your parents' permission and signatures to attend this trip." She started walking around the room and said, "This is an excellent chance for each of you to bring your grades up." She look straight at Netto and Dekao. "Some more than others."

"Where are we going Ms. Mariko?", asked a curious Meiru.

"Well I've decided on 'The National History Museum'. There's plenty for everyone to learn about the ancient civilizations of our world and they have the greatest collection of ancient artifacts on this side of the planet.", Ms. Mariko said proudly. "All right let's begin turn in your homework and let's start on today's math assignments."

After that Netto tuned her out and concentrated on his encounter with Link. Some many questions plagued his mind like how would he stop this evil, when would it attack, and why did Link choose to make contact with him of all people.

Rockman was only able to feel his brother's conflicting emotions and it worried him. In all of there years as brother Netto had never once blocked off his mind as he was doing now. Saito also began feeling as though a colossal event was almost upon them and he didn't know if anyone would survive it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rockman.exe or The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

**Rockman: The Forgotten Link**

Netto's telepathic communication 'blah'

Saito's telepathic communication "blah"

(Hylian Translation)

Chapter 2

When Netto got home from school that day he asked his mother to sign off on the form. "Where's Papa?" he asked not seeing his father anywhere in sight. It never failed that Yuuichiro would only be around when the world was facing catastrophe.

"Your father is in Creamland right now on some new project. He should be back in about six months if he finishes early." replied Haruka. Both she and Rockman could tell that it hurt Netto that his father was never around, but the brunette was too proud to admit it.

Netto just nodded and walked up to his room saying nothing more. It disturbed his mother and brother because he completely passed up the opportunity to raid the fridge as was his usual custom.

"_Netto-kun what's wrong?"_ Rock asked already knowing the answer. At present he just wanted to get his little brother to admit what was bothering him.

'_Nothing Saito. Just still a little freaked out by what happened earlier today.'_ replied Netto.

Now Rockman was confused. He thought for sure that it was the lack of their father's presence that was the problem. Using their link the navi gently probed his sibling's mind and saw that Netto was plagued by two problems. One was Yuuichiro, but the other Saito couldn't see. His brother was putting up too much of a fight to keep it hidden. "What freaked you out about it? The moves…or the fact that you were the one pulling them off?" he asked out loud.

Netto glared at his digital twin half-heartedly. "Hardy-har-har Very funny. Why does everyone think that I'm that bad?"

"Probably because last time you ran Enzan down.", answered Rockman. Scratching the back of his head he added, "He's probably still got the tread marks on his face."

Even with his current feelings in regard to his meeting with Link Netto couldn't help but snicker at that mental image. That release felt good and Netto visibly relaxed. "Sorry about being so uptight."

"Apology accepted, but…would you tell me what is bothering you?", asked Rockman. With Netto relaxed he thought that the barrier around his brother's mind might weaken enough that he could get in, but he quickly found out that he was wrong.

The young NetSavior sighed and thought about how his onii-san would react. Finally after a few minutes of awkward silence he spoke, "Saito you have to promise not to tell this to anyone. I'm not even sure if I'm losing it or not."

Rockman nodded. If Netto was in trouble then he'd do anything to protect him. "Whatever you say stays between me and you."

"Thanks.", he said with a smile. He waited a few minutes trying to figure out where to start and finally started at the episode he had when he almost ran over Meiru. He told his brother about the strange temple and the mysterious Link, but the part that seemed to have most of Saito's attention was Link's claim that some great evil was coming.

"Netto I think that we should try to make contact with Link again. I'd like to meet him myself if you'd let me.", said the navi.

The brunette replied uncertainly, "Uh…sure, but is it even possible."

"Of course. I can use the link to enter your dream state whenever 'Link' reappears.", said Saito.

* * *

After agreeing to his sibling's request Netto bypassed supper completely and went to bed.

The next morning when Netto awoke he and Rockman talked about his dreams. "I'm sorry bro, but this time Link didn't show up. All I saw was some crazed scaly woman who kept 'hitting' on me and a fat rock…thing trying to hug me and calling me brother."

"Yeah I was watching.", said Rockman. He gave Netto a funny look before adding, "You've gotta strange, warped mind Netto-kun. I mean where did you get some of those strange looking people?"

The younger Hikari muttered, "Don't look at me. Those crazy looking creatures didn't come from my mind." He felt that these images must be coming from Link or perhaps they were even some of Link's memories. _"I mean who knows with this guy being connected to my mind. I've seen some of Saito's memories before, so why not Link's."

* * *

_

When Netto got to school he found Meiru waiting for him at the main gate. He stopped and put his skates away before walking up beside her. "Hey Meiru. What's up?"

She reached out with her hand and stopped the spikey haired teen from walking. "Um…Netto…", she began.

When the red head didn't say more Netto asked, "Meiru what is it? Are you ok?" He got a closer look at his childhood friend's face and could see a noticeable blush on her cheeks.

Rockman and Roll saw this as well and wanted to hit the NetSavior for not figuring it out.

"No, nothings wrong. I…I just wanted to…thank you for catching me yesterday." The blush on her face grew bigger as she looked at the clueless teen. _"You'd think that after he turned thirteen he'd be a little less dense. I wonder if he remembers the kiss. Sure it was just for a brief second, but he still kissed me although it was an accident."_

"Sure, no problem Meiru. I'm just glad that you weren't hurt.", replied Netto. _"She's acting weird lately. I know that I…well Link save her, but it really wasn't 'that' big of a deal, right?"_ Netto could already tell that this was going to be the beginning of a very long day.

-You should know that I kissed her.-

Netto's eyes widened and he thought, _"Who said that? Was it you Saito?"_

Rockman looked at him confused and mentally replied, _"Netto I didn't say or think anything."_ Which was partially true, he didn't direct anything to Netto. All he did was think that his little brother was really too dense for his own good.

-He can't hear me unless I let him. Sorry about that, but I prefer to talk with you privately.-

"_No way. If you're not going to include Saito in this conversation then I'm out of it too."_, Netto shot back at the voice that he recognized as Link's. _"Hey are you still there?"_ Only silenced greeted Netto's mental question. _"Fine be that wa-" _Netto collapsed falling on top of Meiru.

* * *

_Netto awoke in the same temple as before and saw the sword in the same place as before. He growled out in frustration, "L-I-N-K! What do you think that you are doing!"_

_The Hylian cringed hearing the shrieking teen. When he emerged from the shadows he said, "Sorry, but I wouldn't have to do that if you would be a little more cooperative."_

"_Cooperative! Who could be cooperative when you're trying to call all of the shots! This is my body and you have no say over it!", shouted the NetSavior. Of course he knew that Link was able to have say over his body as he'd just demonstrated._

"_Oh really? Then what do you call what I just did? I for one certainly would believe that I just demonstrated that I do have say over your body.", said Link. The Hylian was smirking and knew that Netto was getting madder by the second._

"_Fine! Two can play this game. If you're going to pull me in here I'll just ignore you until you send me back.", said Netto._

_Link thought, "You've gotta be kidding me. He doesn't actually believe that he's more stubborn than I am, does he?" The Hylian walked towards Netto backing him into a corner. "I didn't pull you in here to fight with you. I wanted to tell you that you're going to need a special weapon to counter Ganondorf."_

_The NetSavior looked worried and asked, "What exactly am I going to need? Why is it that you can't tell Saito too?"_

_Link looked away with a guilty look on his face. "Well we're going to have doing something that you're not going to like to get it."_

"_Oh no, I'm not going to do anything until you tell me what the heck is going on!", shouted Netto._

_Link sighed in defeat knowing that he didn't have a choice right now. "Fine, but you have to promise me that you'll do whatever it takes to save your world."_

_The brunette looked at the Hylian with an aura of confidence. "I'll do what I have to save those that I love. Just remember there is a line that I will not cross."_

_The green clad teen gave the young Hikari a funny look. After several minutes Link chuckled and said, "That's a bit of a contradiction. Tell me Netto what happens if the only way to save those that you love...is to cross that line? Hmm? Do you really expect me to believe that you would just sit by and watch innocent people suffer because you wouldn't do something that went against your morals." The warrior saw the angry look the other teen was giving him and threw his hands up. "I'm not saying go about killing everyone to get what you want. What I'm try to get through that thick skull of yours is that sometimes we have to do things that we don't like in order to save people."_

_Netto took a moment to consider Link's words carefully before looking back at the Hylian. "What is it that I have to do...exactly?"_

_"You have to steal my sword from the Museum.", said Link._

_Netto's eyes bugged out and his jaw dropped. "NO WAY! I'm not a thief!" He was really starting to hate this elf-like guy in his head and wanted nothing to do with him._

_Link tried to think of a way to make it acceptable for the teen. Finally he came up with a solution. "Well if you think about you won't be stealing it. You see the sword is mine and I'm giving you permission to take it. If anyone is a thief here, then it's the museum for taking what is mine. I might not have a body, but the sword is still my property."_

_"Well he's right there. It is his sword, but still I don't like the idea of doing this.", thought Netto. After several more persuasive arguments made by Link the NetSavior agreed to get the sword. "But what if I get caught? I've never stolen anything before and it's not like I can just walk right out the front door with it."_

_The Hylian smiled and replied, "That's exactly what you are going to do. It's not going to happen exactly like you're thinking though. All you really need to do is get into the museum and find the sword. I'll handle the rest from here."_

_"And what can you do from here?", asked Netto as his curiosity kicked it into high gear. How did even this guy plan for Netto to walk right out of the front door with a sword that was probably as big as he is?_

_"You'll see...", said Link before sending the NetSavior back to the conscious world.

* * *

_

When the boy woke up he found Yaito and Dekao trying to get Meiru out from under him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Meiru.", he said jumping up and offering the red head his hand.

Meiru took Netto's hand and found that she couldn't hide her smile at the fact that her childhood crush was acting somewhat like a gentleman. _"Maybe there's hope for us yet?"_ When she was back on her feet she asked, "Netto are you ok? You just passed out there for some reason."

The NetSavior laughed nervously and then said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just something that I ate this morning. Don't worry about."

Knowing how much the boy ate Meiru gave him the benefit of the doubt and they rushed into the classroom to find their teacher and the other students waiting on them. As soon as the two entered the door everyone's mouths dropped to the floor, except for Dekao...in his case a giant vain appeared on his forehead. The two followed everyone's eyes to their hands and found that they had been holding hands. Meiru guessed that they had been do so since they entered the building.

Netto quickly released his hand and took off running with Dekao hot on his trail. "WHY ME!"


End file.
